A Study of Starkit's Prophecy
by Road-Kamelot123
Summary: Starkit's Prophecy, complete with my ridiculous comments and thoughts! Read the infamous trollfic along with me, and prepare to be blinded by the sheer lack of spelling and grammar, and copious amounts of homophobia! (Yes, I know there are many of these, but I felt like doing my own ;D)
1. ALLIANCES and Prouloge

**Hey everyone! I know there are tons of these out there, but I decided to do my own! I hope you enjoy this commentary of the trollfic Starkit's Prophecy! All of my comments are in bold.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starkit's Prophecy. I only own my ridiculous comments. And I'm not trying to insult xdarkrosesx. Just make some silly commentary on a silly story.**

**Just a side note: I actually do write stories, but this isn't my usual account. I forgot about this one for awhile. Anyways, on to the commentary!**

ALLIANCES (**Uh... I thought they were Allegiances?)**  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz

btw its set afte rsunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom (**how is he alive if this is after Sunset?)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(when did Daisy become an apprentice?)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom **(if Daisypaw is an apprentice, why are her kits already warriors?)**

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom **(neither Jayfeather nor Lionblaze should be alive!)**

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **(wow, fast ceremony or what?)**

IceFire-white she cat **(okay...)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(A for effort? I don't even know what to say about that...)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat **(...)**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **(The suffixes aren't supposed to be capitalized...)**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(very manly, Bumbleflower. You'll get all the ladies now!)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace (**"Fox DaisyPaw? Is Daisy a fox?)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **(Why is she still a kit, then?)**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **(JAZZpaw?)**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **(DAWNSPARKLE? Why did she come to ThunderClan?)**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **(Oh dear. Purple kits. I suppose that's what happens when Jayfeather has kits.)**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **(WHY?)**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **(Why is Leafpool suddenly an elder?)**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's **(Hold on a second! You were just an apprentice! And why are you a warrior now?)**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys **(Everyone was shocked when they announced his name was Tigerpaw... now you're calling him Tigerclaw? Even Blackstar wouldn't do that)**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) **(lol)**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**At least the rest seem fairly normal...**

Chpater oen prouloge  
The cats **(which cats? every cat? all the cats?) **gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(And the award for most cryptic prophecy goes to...)**

"Its about StarKit!" (**wow! good thinking!)** A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!


	2. The Seremony

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin (**No, Starkit! Drugs are bad! Especially heroin!**)

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. **(Let that sunlit go, branches!)** She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom **(Is Dawnsparkle a new brand of butter? Does that mean Starkit is butter? DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN EAT STARKIT?)** wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled **(Sqeaked+yelled)** excercisedly. **(excercisedly? was she exercising whilst she squelled?)**Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(Well, if you ignore the fact that you're also purple...)**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. **(Whoa, Firestar's leg talks? Amazing!)** He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice**(like appendix?)**: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. **(Why does he like her shoulder? Is it a better purple that the rest of her? Does he have a thing for shoulders or something?) **He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **(I WONDER!)**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **Can I hit Starkit with a frying pan? Can I? No? Oh... *sadly sets down frying pan***


	3. Watch out, Blackstar!

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(Oh yeah? I'll take that bet. Lets bet Starpaw's life on it.)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping **(Slepping- Slapping+Sleeping)** on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **(Look out, Blackstar! Its a new apprentice!)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom **(Who's SandStrom? Are you cheating on Sandstorm, Firestar?)**. Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **(No sh*, Sherlock.)**

thnkx and ples no more flams (**Flams? No Flams? You got it!)**


	4. That poor, lonely star

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **(Like a singular star? Just one? Did the others die?)**  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(Oh, phew! The stars came back! That star isn't lonely any more!)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! **(Alright, now where did Shed two and Shed three run off to?)**Noone cod hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **(Good job Shed!)**

"ok Ok" mewled **(Great. Now Firestar is a kit again.) **FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" **(Generally, 'paws are supposed to keep their claws sheathed in training. Unless of course, you're purple. Then its all good!) **gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(I didn't know prophecies could meow! Amazing!)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," **(Who's Scourg?)**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? **(OKAY SOMEONE TELL ME WHO SCOURG IS. BECAUSE THIS GUY HAS TO BE DIFFERENT FROM SCOURGE, RIGHT?)**She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. **(Thank you, Starpaw, for your amazing description of Scourg)**"I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. **(Don't make Firepaw sad! Or is he sad because he went from leader to apprentice again?)**"I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(DUDE SHE'S YOUR GREAT GRAND DAUGHTER LAY OFF WILL YA?)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later **(Why does the floor need training? I think its already deadly enough. You never know when you're going to trip on it.)** StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **(Just a little? Wow, you really are somethin' special.)**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(You beat Firestar eight times then can't handle hunting? And the ThunderClan leader snuck you out of camp when you were a kit?)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **(I didn't remember HoleClan in the ALLIANCES...)**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **(Oh no! Homosexuality! Everybody run! Its too devastating!)** they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(


	5. Starpaw, Gaystripe, and Firehert

Chapter For StarPaws decids **(Oh! This is a chapter for Starpaws! But who are the other Starpaws? One is more than enough already!)**  
flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! **(Lol. Fantastic logic. flamrs are all satanists. What's a flamr, by the way?)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(Is it because of the heroin?)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **(Why are her eyes suddenly rainbow? When did that happen?)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(Now she's yellow?)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **(Why would anyone be your mat? Don't people step on those? Actually, on second thought, good idea. Be Graystripe's mat!)**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **(when was this?)**

"wel then hes jst an idot."

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(Didn't we JUST read this?)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **(Of course you don't! He's only your best friend that has shared almost all of your adventures! What a terrible guy!)**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **(Why does he keep going backwards? We had enough of Firepaw/heart already!)**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid **(How does one cherried? Are they cherries now?)** GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **(oH NO! Because you totally don't already have a mate and kits, Firestar.)**

"So StarGleam, **(When did you become a warrior?)** who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **(HAHAHA)**


	6. Starpaw is Foncusded

Chapter Five Untidles  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS **(Why, thank you!)** y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **(lol because believing in Jesus makes it so that we never worry again. No offense, I was a Christian once, but I wasn't worryless at all.)**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! **(foncusded? like... fan custard?) **Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe **(LOL)** was so funny and col.

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. **(hurtinged...)** Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **(Blackstar, why are you sleeping at the border? You never know when a cat will run right into your territory!)**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." **(*sniggers immaturely*)**She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **(Mole strap?)**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **(Oh no! Poor, popular, you!)**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

"NO!" shitted SarPaw **(HAHAHA)** Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"


	7. Jayfeather reveals his thing for sticks

Chapter Six Desions,  
STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **(Bun in heikl? Stop glaming? But I can't stop glaming! I don't even know what that is!)**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **(Once is enough, dammit!)**

"NO!" shitted **(heh)** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! **(depresededed! so much more than your average depressed!) **Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **(TREEEEE!)**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **(You licked a few cats? What a perv!)**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather.

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/? **(Dangit! I'd ship Jay x Stick if only it were to keep Starkit away!)**

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **(No flamse? You got it! But no one said anything about flames!)**


End file.
